A un paso de la gloria
by Dani Valdez
Summary: ahora Cersei es princesa, pero sus deseos de ser reina son tan inalcanzables como antes de la guerra. Segundo puesto en el reto Una nueva dinastía del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


A un paso de la gloria

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto Una nueva dinastía del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cersei entra en la sala del trono con la cabeza alta como corresponde a alguien de su posición. Una princesa, ahora es una princesa. La palabra suena tan dulce que Cersei sonríe cada vez que la piensa. El príncipe Rhaegar la rechazó, pero ahora ella es princesa por propio derecho. Ahora ella es la hija de Tywin Lannister, el primero de su nombre, rey de los ándalos y de los roinar y de los primeros hombres.

Su padre está sentado en el trono, imponente y majestuoso. No es la primera vez que se sienta allí, ya lo hizo muchas veces como mano y ahora lo hace todos los días como rey. Su hermano Jaime está de pie, a su lado, con su capa blanca de guardia real y Cersei no puede evitar pensar que las cosas se han dado exactamente como ella necesitaba que se diesen. Su padre es rey, autoproclamado tras la muerte del príncipe Rhaegar y el rebelde Robert Baratheon en el combate del tridente y de la del rey Aerys en extrañas circunstancias: dicen que su corazón no pudo resistir más la presión de la guerra; Cersei sabe que lo que el corazón del rey Aerys no resistió fue el veneno que el gran maestre le administró por orden de su padre. Lord Tywin Lannister, cuando todavía era simplemente lord, ganó la guerra para el bando Targaryen, pero no pudo impedir la muerte de la familia real cuando se marchaba a Rocadragón. Las malas lenguas dicen que no quiso, pero las malas lenguas han sido ejecutadas por traidores al inicio de su reinado. Todos los cabecillas de la rebelión que no murieron en la guerra lo han sido.

Cersei no sabe si su padre entró en la guerra con intención de traicionar a Aerys o si fue una idea que le vino después, según iban surgiendo los acontecimientos. Sospecha que fue más bien lo primero, que la venganza contra todos los ultrajes lo impulsó a planear la destrucción del que fuera su amigo y de toda la casa Targaryen. De todos modos, a Cersei no le importa demasiado cuál era el plan inicial de su padre. Lo que le importa es que todos están donde ella necesita que estén: su padre en el trono y Jaime en la guardia real, donde no puede arrebatarle su puesto como heredera. Cuando lo convenció para que entrara a formar parte de la guardia no lo hizo pensando en estar más cerca de la sucesión, pero ahora se ha dado cuenta de que, a parte de la ventaja de que su querido hermano no se casará con otra, el que él no pueda heredar también le conviene.

Solo hay una persona, una única persona, que separa a Cersei de heredar el trono de hierro: Tyrion. Tyrion es su hermano pequeño, un enano feo y retorcido, pero es un varón y en la línea sucesoria los varones heredan antes que las mujeres.

Tyrion entra también en el salón del trono. Va vestido elegantemente, pero ni aun así consigue parecer agraciado. El príncipe Tyrion, suena mal a los oídos de Cersei. Tyrion Lannister, príncipe de Rocadragón, suena aún peor.

Sin embargo, ese es el título que hoy su padre va a otorgar a su hermano pequeño. Cersei ha intentado convencerlo de que no lo haga, de que es ella quien lo merece, pero su padre ha sido implacable. Puede que Tyrion sea un enano deforme y que haya matado a su esposa, pero es su heredero legítimo. A Cersei no le parece justo, pero su padre se ha negado a escuchar sus protestas.

La felicidad que Cersei sentía hace unos instantes se ha desvanecido por completo. Así lleva desde que terminó la rebelión, combinando momentos de felicidad en los que siente que ha conseguido lo que quería con momentos de rabia en los que sabe que se ha quedado a tan solo un paso de conseguirlo.

Cersei es ahora princesa y eso es más de lo que podía esperar antes de la guerra, pero nunca será reina y eso la hace desear que los acontecimientos hubieran sido distintos, que Rhaegar hubiera aceptado su mano. Puede que su padre no hubiera sido rey, pero ella habría llegado a reina aunque fuera consorte. Ahora su casa ha obtenido la gloria que tanto se merece, pero Cersei se ha quedado a un paso de esa gloria.


End file.
